The present invention relates generally to external comment storage and organization for computer-executable source code, and more particularly, to a framework for generating and navigating through code documentation for computer-executable source code that is provided externally to the source code.
Code comments are typically provided to inform a user about how computer-executable code operates such as what a particular function does within the code. Code comments, however, are often unorganized and lack standardization, which can make understanding unfamiliar code difficult. Further, code comments are typically inserted directly into the computer-executable code, which can clutter the code and further exacerbate understanding of the code.